S Club 7 Meet The Camdens
by Slo Motion
Summary: S Club 7 are a band working at a hotel on Ruthie's favorite TV show. What happens she dreams her family stays there? Will there be trouble? COMPLETE! Last 2 chapters added!
1. Vacation Get Away

S Club 7 Meet The Camdens  
  
AN: Ok this is my newest fic I was looking for an idea and then I thought what if the British pop band met the Camdens so I decided to have the Camdens vacation at the Florida Paradise Hotel where the members of S Club 7 work at ok in 7th Heaven this would take place around season 6 after Matt and Sara are married ok for S Club 7 this is the first season of the show  
  
7th Heaven characters: Eric, Annie, Matt, Sara, Mary, Lucy, Robbie, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, David, and Happy(OF Course)  
  
S Club 7 members: Tina, Jon, Paul, Hannah, Bradley, Rachel, and Jo  
  
AN: This is written in play format kinda like a script  
  
7th Heaven couples: Lucy and Robbie, Matt and Sara, and Eric and Annie(No DUH!)  
  
S Club 7 couples: Paul and Hannah, and Rachel and Bradley  
  
AN: ok last one just wanted to tell you that Paul and Hannah, and Rachel and Bradley are not couples until the middle\end and the others are couples in the beginning trough end  
  
Chapter 1: Vacation Get Away Scene: Camden house (Annie and Eric are waiting for everyone to come down the stairs Ruthie walks down the stairs with her luggage)  
  
Ruthie: Lets just get this boring vacation over with.  
  
Annie: Why do you say boring sweetie?  
  
Ruthie: Hello have you seen the pictures of this hotel we're going to it's a total hell..(Eric and Annie look sternly at her) um heck hole.  
  
Eric: Ruthie its not gonna be that bad at least we're getting some time off to spend as a family.  
  
Ruthie: Yeah, um whatever look if anyone needs me I'll be in the car ok.  
  
Annie\Eric: Ok. (Ruthie takes her stuff out to the car Matt and Sara come downstairs)  
  
Matt: Sara won't this be great?  
  
Sara: Yeah like a second honeymoon. (They kiss then walk out to the car)  
  
Eric: Young love these days. (He sighs Simon, Sam, and David come downstairs)  
  
Simon: Mom, dad I'm putting the twins in the car can you please tell Lucy, Robbie, and Mary to hurry up please they take forever.  
  
Sam\David: Yeah forever. (they go out to the car)  
  
Eric(yells): Lucy, Robbie, Mary hurry up we're gonna miss our flight.  
  
Lucy: Ok dad. (Lucy runs down the stairs and rushes out to the car)  
  
Eric: Annie get Mary and Robbie and the dog I'm going to start the car up. (goes out to the car)  
  
Annie: MARY, ROBBIE HURRY UP!  
  
Robbie\Mary: Coming! (They come down the stairs Mary has Happy on a leash)  
  
Annie: Well what are you waiting for get in the car!  
  
Robbie: I'm hurrying. (runs out the door with Mary and Happy behind him Annie locks up the house and gets in the car the van has Eric, Annie, Mary, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, David, and Happy in it Matt and Sara are in Matt's car Lucy and Robbie are in Robbie's car) *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Camden's van  
  
Eric: Ok we're off.  
  
Annie: Yay isn't this going to be so much fun!  
  
Mary: I can't wait for some time off.  
  
Simon: Yeah, this is awesome!  
  
Sam\David: Yeah awesome!  
  
Ruthie(Gloomily): This is going to be one long vacation. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Robbie's car  
  
Robbie: So Luce are you happy about finally getting to go on vacation.  
  
Lucy: You bet! But the best part is I'll get some time alone with you. (Smiles mischievously and kisses Robbie) *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Matt's car  
  
Matt: I hope this is going to be a fun vacation.  
  
Sara: It will be as long as your there.  
  
Matt: I love you.  
  
Sara: I love you to. (They kiss and the three cars take off for the airport but first they stop and drop Happy and her things at Mrs. Bink's house then they drive to the airport) *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Florida Paradise Hotel  
  
(Paul, Jo, Tina and Bradley are sitting by the hotel pool talking they are on break their friends and band mates Hannah, Rachel, and Jon come up and sit at the table with them)  
  
Tina: I can't wait until we stop working at this hell hole.  
  
Paul: Tell me about it this place is a dump.  
  
Hannah: And the way we're treated its awful.  
  
Rachel: We're treated like sub-humans.  
  
Jon: Must you remind us.  
  
Bradley: Yeah really we go trough a living hell every day.  
  
Jo: Guys! Howard's coming and he doesn't look to happy.  
  
Tina: I wonder what we did this time. (Howard storms over with his brother Marvin behind him)  
  
Howard: KIDS GET OVER HERE!!!!!!! (The seven of them from a straight line in front of him)  
  
Jon: What did we do Howard?  
  
Howard: Nothing, its just some new guests the Camdens are arriving later this evening and I want to make sure they are treated like they were at their own home and if not YOUR FIRED! Got it.  
  
Paul: Yes Howard I think we've got it right guys? (They nod)  
  
Howard: Good I'm glad we could see eye to eye come on Marvin. (They leave)  
  
Hannah: Great we're in for one heck of a week Howard will be on our backs and we have to wait on people hand and foot. (All sigh) *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ok that's chapter one did u like it ok whatever also I'd like to thank Care*Bear 1017 for helping me come up with this read and review her stories they are good.  
  
~*~Alexa~*~  
  
chapter 2 will be here soon 


	2. The Florida Paradise Hotel

AN: Yahoo. Its chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2 Summary: The Camden family arrive at the Florida Paradise Hotel  
  
AN: I'm sorry I forgot the disclaimer in chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 7th Heaven characters or S Club 7 I also don't own the Florida Paradise Hotel, Marvin, or Howard ok  
  
Chapter 2: The Florida Paradise Hotel  
  
Scene: The airplane (Ruthie is sitting next 2 Simon and in front of Lucy and Robbie who are making out)  
  
Ruthie(sickly): Can you guys please stop it before I puke, please? (They stop)  
  
Loud Speaker: Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts we are about to land.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Florida Paradise Hotel (The S Club 7 are being pushed around by Howard while waiting for the Camden family to arrive)  
  
Howard: Listen I want you to make sure these people are happy got it?  
  
S Club 7: Yes Howard.  
  
Howard: I can't hear you!  
  
S Club 7: YES HOWARD!!!!!!  
  
Howard: Much better. (A car pulls up the Camden family step out)  
  
Howard: Ah you must be the Camdens welcome to the Florida Paradise Hotel I'm Howard Blurlotti and these are my workers who will be like personal maids and butlers now allow them to introduce themselves.  
  
Tina: Tina Barrett.  
  
Jon: Jon Lee.  
  
Paul: Paul Cattermole.  
  
Hannah: Hannah Sperritt.  
  
Bradley: Bradley McIntosh.  
  
Rachel: Rachel Stevens.  
  
Jo: Joanne O'Meara but everyone calls me Jo for short.  
  
Annie: Its great to meet all of you but if you don't mind we wanna go to our rooms now its been a long flight.  
  
Howard: No problem, kids show these kind people to their rooms. (The S Club 7 take their luggage and show them to their rooms they unpack and talk)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Annie and Eric's room  
  
Annie: This is going to be fun.  
  
Eric: Yeah, and we get some time off finally.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Matt and Robbie's room  
  
Matt: This is great I mean we're in Florida!  
  
Robbie: Yeah.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Mary and Lucy's room  
  
Lucy: Wow! I love the thought of being in Florida.  
  
Mary: Yeah I'll bet there are some cute guys here.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Simon and Ruthie's room  
  
Simon: Ruthie isn't this great?  
  
Ruthie: Hum lets see I'd rather eat my socks than be here.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Sara and the Twins room  
  
Sara: Well guys looks like we're bunking.  
  
Sam\David: Yeah cool!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
That's chapter 2 hope u liked it chapter 3 will be here soon 


	3. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy ok here is chapter 3  
  
Summary: Ruthie makes a new friend and changes her mind about the Florida Paradise Hotel.  
  
AN: 1 of my reviewers asked me y Sara was sharing a room with the twins if her and Matt r married look ppl its MY STORY I can put w\e I want in it ok  
  
Chapter 3: I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here.  
  
Scene: Florida Paradise Hotel pool (Ruthie is walking by the pool grumbling something about the Camden family staying at a hell hole Tina is cleaning out the pool with a net Ruthie walks by her)  
  
Ruthie(under her breath): This hotel sucks.  
  
Tina(thinking out loud): I couldn't agree more.  
  
Ruthie: You couldn't?  
  
Tina: Trust me this hotel is awful.  
  
Ruthie: I know its such a dump.  
  
Tina: I know I hate working here.  
  
Ruthie: Then why do you?  
  
Tina: I have to I'm under a contract that makes me and my friends work here.  
  
Ruthie: How did that happen?  
  
Tina: Well it all started 2 months ago. My friends and I are in a band called S Club 7, and we had this manager Danny Parsons. Well since he manages us its his job to get us gigs. But he never got us any. So one day we got mad and went to his office and started screaming at him. Later on he told us that he was sending us to the *finest* hotel in Miami. We got all excited so we got on a plane and came here. But this place turned out to be a dump. But we couldn't go home so we got stuck working here for 3 months so far its been 2 and a half months. So we get to leave in a few weeks and go back home to England.  
  
Ruthie: Oh, so since your in a band I guess you sing.  
  
Tina: Yeah we sing on the hotel stage every night.  
  
Ruthie: Cool! I'm watching you tonight!  
  
Tina: Really?  
  
Ruthie: Yeah.  
  
Tina: Thanks.  
  
Ruthie: No problem. (Howard walks over to Tina and Ruthie and starts screaming)  
  
Howard(screaming): Tall kid! Your supposed to be working not chatting do that on your break! Now say goodbye to your little friend and get back to work! (Leaves)  
  
Tina: Sorry I have get back to work um.....I didn't catch your name.  
  
Ruthie: Ruthie Camden.  
  
Tina: Ok Ruthie I have to get back to work see you later.  
  
Ruthie: Bye Tina that's your name right?  
  
Tina: Yeah.  
  
Ruthie: Ok see you a tonight's show.  
  
Tina: Ok. (Ruthie walks off and Tina continues to clean out the pool)  
  
Ruthie(to herself): I think I'm gonna like it here. 


	4. Meet Me At 12

A\N: Ok here is my attempt at a new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, S Club 7, Or Howard, Marvin, or that crappy hotel they are all other people's stuff.  
  
Chapter 4: Meet Me At 12  
  
(The S Club 7 have just finished singing "S Club Party". Ruthie and Tina are now sitting at a table talking.)  
  
Ruthie: You were really good tonight.  
  
Tina: Thanks.  
  
Ruthie: No problem.  
  
Tina: Can I ask you something?  
  
Ruthie: Sure?  
  
Tina: Do you remember Howard, our jerk boss that yelled at me today?  
  
Ruthie: Yeah. Why?  
  
Tina: Well I think he's up to something.  
  
Ruthie: Like what?  
  
Tina: I'm not sure. But he was acting weird the other day. So Bradley and I followed him. And he went into the basement. And we saw a weird green light and heard noises.  
  
Ruthie: Freaky.  
  
Tina: Very. So I was wondering if you could come with me to the basement tonight at like 12.  
  
Ruthie: Sure. I'll just sneak out. I'm good at it.  
  
Tina: Ok. (Both laugh sneakily.)  
  
$$$$$End Of Chapter 4$$$$$  
  
A\N: I know it was short but at least I'm updating. Review please.  
  
-Alexa 


	5. That Was Way Too Easy

A\N: This chapter will be VERY short.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 5: That Was Way To Easy  
  
Scene: The basement entrance of the hotel  
  
(Tina looks at her watch.)  
  
Tina: 5 minutes to 12. I hope Ruthie comes soon. I'm getting kind of cold.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Simon and Ruthie's room.  
  
(Simon is asleep. Ruthie quickly jumps out of her bed. She takes off her sweatshirt and pants. She had jeans and a t-shirt underneath so she didn't make Simon suspicious. As she's getting her shoes she knocks down a book on the night table. She looks over to Simon to see if it woke him.)  
  
Simon (Talking in his sleep): No! I don't wanna eat that it looks gross! Keep it away! No! No liver and onions. Ah! Nasty! NO!!!!!!  
  
(Ruthie chuckles to herself.)  
  
Ruthie: That was close. I better go now.  
  
(Ruthie puts on her shoes and leaves the room, making sure she closes the door quietly so she doesn't wake Simon.)  
  
Ruthie: That was easy.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Scene: Basement entrance.  
  
(Tina is stilling waiting for Ruthie.)  
  
Tina (Looking at her watch): It's 12! Where could she be?  
  
(Ruthie runs over.)  
  
Ruthie: Sorry it took so long.  
  
Tina: No biggie.  
  
Ruthie: Ok let's see what's in this weird old basement.  
  
Tina: Let's.  
  
(They enter.)  
  
*****End Of Chapter 5*****  
  
A\N: Short. I know. But hey at least I'm updating. Review.  
  
-Alexa 


	6. In The Basement

A\N: Another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the 7th Heaven TV series or the S Club 7 TV series.  
  
Chapter 6: In The Basement  
  
Scene: Ruthie and Tina are in the hotel basement.  
  
(Ruthie and Tina just entered the hotel basement.)  
  
Ruthie: Man, it's creepy down here.  
  
Tina: I know.  
  
Ruthie: Where is the light switch. I don't like standing in the dark, I'm starting to get creeped out.  
  
Tina: I'm looking.  
  
(Tina feels around for a light switch. She finds one eventually and flicks it on. They both see something that shocks them.)  
  
Ruthie (shocked): Oh my God!  
  
Tina (shocked): No way!  
  
(There is a giant flying saucer before them.)  
  
Tina: I don't understand, why is this in the hotel basement?  
  
Ruthie: I have no idea.  
  
Evil voice: Well, I can fill you in on a few things.  
  
Ruthie\Tina (scared out of their wits): Who was that!  
  
Evil voice: You are about to find out! (The green light Tina and Bradley saw the other day flashes on. Howard and Marvin come out of the ship. Except they are dressed in sliver robes. And their skin is green. They both look evil.)  
  
Tina: Howard, what the hell are you wearing!  
  
Howard: Silence "Tall Kid"!  
  
Tina: It's Tina!  
  
Howard: Shut up! I don't care about your name!  
  
Marvin: Yeah, he don't care!  
  
Howard: Shut up Marvin! (Slaps him.)  
  
Marvin: Yes boss.  
  
Howard: You see, my plan is take over the earth, and I opened this hotel and dressed like a human to throw you stupid humans off my trail, but you two found out my secret, so I'll have to destroy you!  
  
Ruthie: No way in hell, alien scum!  
  
Tina: Yeah what she said.  
  
Howard: Silence earthlings!  
  
Tina: I knew it Howard; you're nothing but a phony piece of alien trash bent on destroying the earth!  
  
Howard: Shut up! (He takes out a weird looking remote and pushes a button on it. Ruthie and Tina are transported onto the ship. Howard and Marvin appear.)  
  
Howard: Ha! Now you are on my ship! And you were teleported in the exact spot where the ground is sticky and you can't runaway!  
  
(The two try to move their feet. But they are stuck. They realize they have a giant laser pointed at them.)  
  
Howard: Now you die!  
  
(He pushes a button on the laser and it begins countdown.)  
  
Laser: Laser meltdown in 10.  
  
Tina: Let us go!  
  
Howard: Never!  
  
Marvin: Yeah never!  
  
Laser: 9, 8, 7.  
  
Ruthie: Well, this looks like the end. Goodbye Tina.  
  
Tina: Goodbye Ruthie.  
  
Laser: 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
  
(Laser shoots a beam at them.)  
  
Howard: Farwell girls! (He and Marvin laugh evilly.)  
  
Ruthie\Tina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The laser hits them. But all of a sudden the scene flashes to Ruthie tossing and turning on the Camden living room coach.)  
  
Ruthie (in her sleep): NO! No that! No I don't wanna die! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Wakes up in a panic. She looks around her and realizes she is in her living room. She looks at the TV. The ending credits of "S Club 7 in Miami" are playing.)  
  
Ruthie: Wow that was some dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End On Chapter 6~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: Ok one more chapter! Can you believe she was dreaming? Sorry if this chapter was weird. Review please.  
  
Bye,  
  
-Alexa 


	7. All A Dream?

A\N: The last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the S Club 7 or the 7th Heaven TV series.  
  
Chapter 7: All A Dream?  
  
(Ruthie had dreamt the whole thing.)  
  
Ruthie: I must've dosed off while I was watching S Club 7 and had that weird dream.  
  
(She was glad that there were no real evil aliens. She let out a sigh of relief.)  
  
Ruthie: Thank God it was only a dream.  
  
(Simon comes into the room.)  
  
Simon: Ruthie, it's time for dinner.  
  
Ruthie: Ok, I'm coming.  
  
Simon: Let's go eat.  
  
Ruthie: Wait.  
  
Simon: What?  
  
Ruthie: Are we having liver and onions?  
  
Simon: No, we're having spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
Ruthie: Good.  
  
Simon: Why did you even wanna know, you know that nobody in this house eats liver and onions. I myself hate it.  
  
Ruthie: I know.  
  
Simon: How did you know, I never told you that.  
  
Ruthie: Let's just say a little bird told me.  
  
Simon: Ok, can we go eat now your starting to scare me?  
  
Ruthie: Sure, let's go.  
  
(They start to walk into the dining room. Ruthie looks out the window and sees the same flying saucer from her dream. At first she's scared. But then she realizes it's just her imagination.)  
  
Simon: Ruthie, come on we have to eat. Stair out the window into total nothingness later.  
  
Ruthie: I'm coming, I'm coming, don't have a cow.  
  
(They go into the dinning room and eat. Ruthie is glad that the flying saucer was just her imagination.)  
  
(Or was it?)  
  
The End!  
  
A\N: Did you like it? You probably thought this was something else than how I ended it. Well, I decided that's how I wanted it to end. Review please!  
  
See ya,  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
